


Vacaciones

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Español | Spanish, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire





	Vacaciones

\- Quiero ir de vacaciones. Lo más pronto que se pueda. - Crowley le lanzó otra pieza de pan a los patos del parque St. James. Esa idea había estado en su cabeza desde aquellos acontecimientos relativos al Armagedón y su aparente caída en desgracia con los altos mandos de Allá Abajo _*_. Ahora todo estaba en convencer a Aziraphale de acompañarle porque de otro modo no serían vacaciones.

\- ¿ Y para qué necesitas vacaciones ? – Aziraphale hizo aparecer otra pieza de pan de la bolsa vacía, un pan de centeno con cubierta de miel. Crowley la miró, se lo quitó de las manos, tomó un pequeñísimo trozo y se lo lanzó a los patos, que vieron desaparecer el resto en la boca del demonio, procediendo a graznar su indignación mientras se giraban para reclamar las migas del Ministro del MI5, que parecía extrañamente taciturno esos días.

\- Estás malcriando a los patos. Es sólo que siento la necesidad de viajar, de ver otras tierras y de encontrar formas mas satisfactorias de malograr el designio divino. Siento que me estoy volviendo anticuado. – Crowley se recostó en el pasto recién cortado, cerrando los ojos tras las gafas oscuras. Un rato después escuchó al ángel recostarse a su lado.

\- No he viajado en mucho tiempo… demasiado aun para seres como nosotros. La última vez me parece que fue a principios de 1800… - Crowley trato de recordar donde estaba a principios de 1800; en algún lugar de Europa Oriental probablemente. - No es algo que me preocupe realmente, considerando que soy un turista en este lugar, por llamarlo de algún modo…

\- Ven conmigo Ángel. Quiero ir al otro lado del mundo para verlo a través de tus ojos. – Crowley sabía, aun con los ojos cerrados, que en el rostro de Aziraphale se había formado una sonrisa y que ésta había desaparecido en cuanto cayó en cuenta de ella. Ahora su amigo estaba mirando sus manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, analizando en su cabeza, por enésima vez, porque seguía junto a él después de tantos y tantos siglos.

\- No puedo Crowley, la librería no se atiende sola y hay algunos libros que estoy así de cerca de conseguir… - Aziraphale se quedó en silencio cuando las tibias manos del demonio tomaron las suyas, y le vio levantarse, haciéndolo ponerse de pie. Crowley soltó sus manos y tomó su rostro entre las suyas, acallando cualquier protesta que pudiera habérsele ocurrido al ángel, con el recurso siempre efectivo de besarlo. Un beso que era una súplica sin palabras.

\- Has pasado demasiado tiempo entre los mortales, Ángel. – Le susurró al oído cuando pudo encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de sus labios. – Estás empezando a usar pretextos. – Aziraphale sonrió.

\- Y ¿ cómo se supone que vamos a viajar ? ¿ Por el método tradicional o cómo todos los mortales ? – Subieron al auto, donde " I want to break free " sonaba ya en el autoestereo.  
\- Claro que por el método tradicional, Ángel. El hecho de que _Allá Abajo_ hayan inventado las líneas aéreas, no implica que tenga que usarlas…

_* Belcebú había dejado muy clara su intención de crear un nuevo circulo en el infierno para que fuera ocupado por Crowley tan pronto como su destino fuera decidido por el Alto Mando._


End file.
